Toujours plus
by angelswordblood
Summary: Gerald n'en aura jamais assez.


** → Je poste ça en vitesse, pour vous montrer que je suis toujours en vie. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon... C'est simplement que j'ai mis des légères références osées, pas trop non plus. Simplement, c'était par précautions, vous voyez. Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><p>

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><p>

**TOUJOURS PLUS**

Gerald - depuis son évasion et la création de Crime Sorcière - ne s'était ne serait-ce même qu'un instant écarté du chemin de la rédemption. Il avait balayé de son esprit ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, à savoir toutes distractions pouvant le troubler et le détourner.

Comme les plaisirs humains.

C'était pourquoi il se sentait si confus par cette situation, par le fait de se retrouver ainsi, au dessus d'Erza, sa tête à simplement quelques centimètres de la sienne, avec les doigts enfilés dans ses longs cheveux pourpres étalés autour d'elle, sur les fins grains de sable.

Être dans cette position n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Encore moins avec une femme. Et surtout, avec _Erza_.

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant pour repartir à une allure qu'elle seule arrivait à créer. La surprise dans ses prunelles était disparue, remplacée par quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de plus tendre, qui faisait que son regard émeraude s'adoucisse. De l'affection, certes. Mais pas que.

C'était fou comme tous ses principes de rédemption arrivaient à s'envoler en un instant lorsqu'il était avec elle. Tous ses murs s'ébranlaient. Il devenait vulnérable. Comme elle. Parce qu'Erza était en train de pleurer, là. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues roses. Elle tentait de les cacher, avec le dos de sa main.

Une main qui finit par venir caresser sa joue tatouée. Une main dont la paume chaude et douce se frotta contre sa peau, tandis qu'elle murmurait son prénom d'une voix vacillante, peu assurée. Elle semblait si fragile. Et il se sentait comme s'il se devait de la protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait, au fond. Parce qu'Erza, malgré ses apparences dures, restait une jeune femme. Une dont l'armure érigée autour de son cœur s'écroulait morceaux par morceaux, lentement, exposant ses faiblesses, une à une.

Sans doute était-ce pour ça qu'il avait levé sa main gauche, de manière hésitante, tandis que ses yeux regardaient les gouttes d'eau rouler sur le visage de l'écarlate. Il les avait essuyé de son pouce, dans un geste qui voulait effacer son chagrin, cette peine qui la rongeait et qu'il avait provoqué, indirectement. Et puis, il lui avait fait relever la tête.

Il y avait cet élan, au fond de lui, qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, à lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Qu'il l'aimait.

À ce moment-là, Gerald s'était écarté du chemin qu'il avait décidé de suivre. Il avait cédé. Il avait embrassé Erza.

Ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes en cause de désespoir, d'un manque qu'il avait soudainement besoin de combler. Avec elle, pas une autre. Son cœur s'était emporté, avait commencé à embraser son corps devenu plus réceptif aux effleurements innocents de la rousse. Elle avait passé ses mains vers sa nuque. Ses doigts s'étaient parfois recroquevillés dans ses mèches bleutées.

Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Parce qu'il y avait eu cette petite voix, dans un recoin de sa tête. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi stupide, cependant. Et surtout, aussi _frustré_. Gerald se disait pourtant que ça passera. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de contact. Qu'il ne devait pas se détourner une nouvelle fois. Car c'était mal. C'était commettre un pêché, lui qui en avait déjà tant fait.

S'arrêter donc. Ne plus la voir. Continuer sans elle, avec ce but qu'il s'était forgé. Mais ne l'avait-il pas créé grâce à cette jeune femme qui hantait sans cesse son esprit ?

Tenter de l'oublier était une idée bien risible. Erza constituait sa vie entière.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se contenter d'un simple baiser.

Qu'il voulait plus.

Toujours plus.

De ses sourires. De ses regards. De ses caresses. De son souffle contre sa peau. De ses gémissements non retenus. De ses lèvres contre les siennes. De ses ongles raclant son dos.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver. En aucun cas Gerald avait pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant être ainsi, en train d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps nu qu'était celui d'Erza. Elle était étendue sous lui, fébrile et exposée, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration irrégulière. Elle se cambrait sous son toucher. Elle soupirait, gémissait, le _suppliait_ de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas partir.

De ne pas l'abandonner encore une fois.

Alors il l'embrassa sans se soustraire, sans aucun doute ou remord derrière. Et il continua.

Un peu.

Encore un peu.

« Ge-Gerald...! »

Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière. Ses mains agrippaient fermement ses épaules. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau sous le plaisir brûlant leur bas-ventre.

La petite voix qui lui rappelait ses fautes s'était étouffée. Il entendait seulement les cris de la jeune femme qui lui ordonnait d'aller plus vite, de la combler comme il se devait de le faire. Parce que c'était son travail, pas celui d'un autre.

La quiétude dans la chambre n'était plus désormais. La voix d'Erza s'élevait dans la pièce tandis qu'elle répétait son prénom, comme un mantra. Ça le berçait. Ça gonflait son orgueil, aussi. Et ça le rendait heureux, également. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi entier qu'à cet instant.

Pour la première fois, tout était en place. Et il souhaitait que tout resta ainsi.

Parce que Gerald ne cessera jamais de faire plus pour rendre heureuse Erza.

Un peu plus, à chaque seconde.

Encore un peu plus, à chaque heure.

Et toujours plus, pour la vie.

** → Oui, c'est un texte assez... étrange. Et qui n'a pas spécialement de sens, de but. Mais bon, allez savoir. J'avais envie de pondre un truc, et voilà ce que ça donne. En espérant que vous avez passé une bonne lecture, je vous dit à bientôt !**


End file.
